


La Marquise aux perles blanches

by Ruth_Dedallime



Series: La marquise aux perles blanches [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Deuil, F/M, Family, Gen, Relation frère & soeur, chien de garde, famille Phantomhive
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruth_Dedallime/pseuds/Ruth_Dedallime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frances Phantomhive, instants de vie de la sœur cadette du chien de garde de la Reine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Marquise aux perles blanches

**Author's Note:**

> Le manga Black Butler ne m'appartient pas, il est la propriété de Toboso Yana

Je ne frappe pas. Une Phantomhive n'a pas besoin de frapper. Et j'entre sans hésitation dans le bureau de Mère. Vincent occupe son fauteuil, mais tourne le dos à la porte. Il regarde par la fenêtre.  
« Bonsoir Frances, » me dit-il sans se retourner. Sa voix est agréable comme d'habitude, lisse et amène.  
« Bonsoir cher frère. »

Et je lui suis gré de ne pas me regarder, car mes yeux sont rouges, gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré dans le silence de ma chambre. Une Phantomhive ne pleure pas en public. Je sais que je ne possède pas la suavité de Vincent qui lui permet de sourire en toute circonstance. Mes lèvres sont bien trop minces et bien trop fines. Je m'assois dans une causeuse et saisis un livre, mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur les lignes qui dansent devant mes yeux.

Alors je contemple Vincent. De là où je me trouve, je peux maintenant apercevoir son profil. Un point sombre à son oreille attire mon regard.  
« Cette perle... » commencé-je. « Qui vous a donc percé l'oreille ? »  
Vincent se tourne vers moi, il glisse une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille pour que la perle noire soit bien visible. La perle du chien de garde de la Reine. La perle noire du noble démoniaque. Il me sourit.  
« Lau, » révèle-t-il d'un ton tranquille.  
« Vous faites donc tant confiance à cet infâme dealer d'opium ?! »  
« Quelle fougue, Frances ! N'aie aucune crainte, notre cher ami Lau sait très bien où se trouve sa place... Et ses intérêts. »  
« Jusqu'au jour où il vous vendra sans aucun état d'âme contre un avantage supérieur, » renchéris-je d'un ton acerbe. Même si je sais que ce n'est qu'une façade, la désinvolture de Vincent m'a toujours porté sur les nerfs.

Mon frère rit franchement à ma réponse. Je peine à croire qu'il ressent le moindre chagrin de la mort de notre mère. Sans vergogne, il remarque d'un ton très amusé :  
« C'est à ta main de fer que notre Reine aurait dû confier la charge de chien de garde... »  
Je le foudroie du regard. N'a-t-il donc aucune décence ?  
« Plutôt qu'à votre gant de velours ?  Ne vous moquez pas de moi, cher frère. Je n'ai pas la souplesse nécessaire pour traiter avec le monde souterrain... »  
Et d'un geste colérique, je me replonge dans mon livre. Il est insupportable.

« Mère a laissé bien des affaires en suspens... » retentit la voix toujours suave de Vincent quelques minutes plus tard. « Mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas nous divertir un peu... J'organise une chasse. Une chasse très spéciale. Un gibier rare... comme tu les aimes, ma chère Frances. Veux-tu venir ? »  
Je n'ai même pas à regarder Vincent pour comprendre de quel gibier il est question. La vengeance des Phantomhive ne peut être différé plus longtemps... Mère n'aurait pu le souffrir.

*-*-*

Deux jours plus tard, mon frère et moi conduisons Mère jusqu'à sa dernière demeure. Un prêtre est présent pour faire son oraison et prier pour l'âme éternelle de Claudia Phantomhive. Mais mon regard est dur, il n'y a pas de salut pour les nobles démoniaques. La bière est lentement descendu dans sa tombe et les pelletés de terre s'abattent une à une sur cette femme formidable et terrifiante qu'était Mère. Elle m'avait toujours paru invincible, mais ce n'est qu'une illusion de mon enfance que, comme toute Phantomhive, je me dois de perdre. Le seul rendez-vous que nous ne pouvons déplacé ou ignoré est celui du croque-mort.  
En parlant de croque-mort... Je cherche _Undertaker_ du regard, mais il n'est pas présent. Tant mieux. Lau aussi s'est abstenu. Mieux encore. Nous n'avons nul besoin des condoléances de la pègre. Ils doivent se réjouir de changer de chien de garde. L'occasion pour eux de tester à nouveau la longueur de la laisse. Je leur souhaite bien du plaisir !

La tombe est maintenant complètement comblée. Un marbre funéraire est élevé rappelant en quelques lignes le nom de la défunte, ses dates de naissance et de mort.  _Avec l'amour des siens._ Naître et mourir en Phantomhive. Je dépose une brassée de glaïeuls et de digitales. La perfection du glaïeul, la toxicité de la digitale. Si leurs fleurs avaient été belles, j'aurais volontiers déposer de la belladone ou de la ciguë sur la tombe de Mère. Tanaka me présente une nouvelle paire de gants noirs, alors que j'abandonne ceux qui ont touché ces fleurs vénéneuses.

Vincent se tient silencieux devant la tombe. Il est resté digne pendant toute la cérémonie, comme il se doit de l'être. Mais sa présence ne m'apporte pas un vrai réconfort. Diedrich, l'ami (?) de mon frère, se tient à quelques pas derrière lui. Son visage est grave et dur, mais s'adoucit en croisant mon regard. C'est lui qui me tend son bras pour me ramener au manoir. Sans doute, c'est mon frère qui le lui a ordonné.  
Nous restons silencieux. Arrivé à la porte du manoir, il se penche un peu maladroitement vers moi :  
« Alexis Mitford dit grand bien de vous depuis le tournoi de criquet du Weston College, » me glisse-t-il à voix basse. Puis gêné d'avoir dû faire une confidence de ce type, il se racle la gorge et me présente d'un air guindé ses sincères condoléances. Une demi-minute plus tard, il a tourné les talons.

Alexis Mitford ? C'est ce jeune homme que j'ai vaincu en duel à l'épée. Je m'en souviens maintenant. Un bras ferme, mais qui a commis l'erreur de me sous-estimer. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce duel n'aurait pas dû se produire. Je ne devrais pas donner satisfaction au moindre caprice de Vincent. Il finirait par croire que le monde peut toujours aller en son sens... Une erreur qui pourrait lui coûter cher. En ce jour de deuil et de départ, j'en ai plus que jamais conscience...

*-*-*

« Tu sais que Mère t'a légué tous ses bijoux, Frances ? » me fait remarquer Vincent, deux semaines après l'enterrement. « Tu devrais jeter un œil à sa boite à bijoux : il y a de beaux camés, des colliers de perles et de magnifiques pierres taillées qui te permettront de faire dignement ton entrée dans le Monde. »  
Il a posé la boite devant moi. J'essaye de ne pas y voir un appât. J'essaye de ne pas remettre en cause sa bonne foi. Je croise son regard franc et son visage lisse et souriant. _Indigne de confiance_ est la seule pensée qui me traverse, malgré mes résolutions.

Je fais taire mes pensées intérieures et ouvre le coffret. Les bijoux de Mère. Certains me sont familiers, comme ce camé représentant _Méduse_ , mais d'autres me sont totalement inconnus. J'effleure une bague ornée de deux perles, une blanche et une noire et la sort de l'écrin.  
« Très joli, » commente Vincent, avant de sortir un bracelet de la boite. « Regarde, il y a un bracelet de perles blanches et noires qui est assorti... Ça t'irait très bien. »  
Mais je secoue la tête et dépose la bague dans sa main à côté du bracelet.  
« Gardez-les plutôt pour la future comtesse Phantomhive. »  
Il me regarde de son air amusé habituel. Il aime être surpris.  
« Je ne veux porter que des perles blanches... » lui expliqué-je en refermant le coffret à bijoux. La mémoire de Mère.

*-*-*

Vincent est dans le fauteuil de Mère, tandis que je m'adonne à la lecture sur ma causeuse. Cette scène m'est familière maintenant et pourtant cela ne fait que deux mois que Mère nous a quitté. Mon frère lève son regard paisible et me demande, du même ton que s'il m'interrogeait à propos de mes études :  
« Je sors. Veux-tu venir ? »

Pas "j'aimerais que tu viennes..." ou "pourrais-tu m'accompagner..." et encore moins "j'ai besoin de ton aide". Il le formule toujours de la même manière : _veux-tu venir ?_

Et sans attendre ma réponse, il se lève, fait signe à Tanaka et quitte le bureau. Il laisse la porte ouverte, comme une invite à le suivre. Ou pas. Je suis parfaitement libre. Et pourtant je ne le ressens jamais ainsi. Qu'est-ce que la liberté pour une Phantomhive ? Hormis la liberté de choisir son arme ? La liberté d'user du tranchant ou du poison ?  
Grand frère sait parfaitement que je vais le suivre, l'accompagner comme je le fais à chaque fois. Il ne demande que pour la forme.

Dans quelques semaines, je vais être présentée à la Cour et devenir une _débutante_. Et je ne parviens pas à concilier ces deux aspects de mon existence. Le jour, bal, chasse à courre, festivité. La nuit, épée, poison, sang.  
J'ai dix-sept ans, il me faut faire un choix.

*-*-*

« Je sors. Veux-tu venir ? » me demande Vincent comme à son habitude.  
Je lève les yeux de mon livre et je réponds :  
« Je veux épouser Alexis Mitford. »  
Mon cher grand frère est surpris pour une fois. Et il ne le cache pas.  
« Ah ?! Fort bien. Fort bien. Un jeune homme admirable. Diedrich en parle avec autant d'estime qu'il a de dédain pour moi. C'est probablement bon signe... »

Vincent se lève, lisse le revers en soie de son costume. Tanaka bouge près de la porte  
« Il t'a fait sa demande ? » reprend-t-il, alors qu'il se dirige vers son majordome.  
« Non, très cher frère. »  
Vincent s'arrête, se retourne et me regarde, interloqué :  
« Oh ? T'a-t-il parlé de ses intentions alors ? »  
« Non plus. Nous avons chassé... »  
« Frances... »  
Vincent joue à merveille l'exaspération.  
« Veux-tu que j'aille lui parler ? » propose-t-il avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.  
Je hausse les épaules.  
« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire... »  
« Très bien, » fait-il, avant d'ajouter : « Tu sais que je ne souhaite que ton bonheur, Frances... »  
« Je sais, Vincent... » je lui réponds d'un ton uni.  
Vincent et pas grand frère. Il note la différence, même s'il n'en montre rien.

Il me sourit, fait signe à Tanaka et sort de la pièce. La porte reste ouverte comme une invite, mais je ne la franchis pas.

*-*-*

Je prépare mon mariage seule. Mère n'est plus là pour m'épauler et Vincent est occupé. Il se moque de moi, je m'en rends compte. Il se moque de mes choix. Il croit que je ne serai jamais autre chose qu'une Phantomhive. Il pense que je me débats contre l’inéluctable. Il se réjouit même qu'Alexis Mitford soit le futur chef de l'Ordre des chevaliers d'Angleterre. Pour lui, c'est un nouveau pion qui va jouer dans sa main. Mais je ne le permettrai pas.

*-*-*

Le grand jour est enfin là. Celui où je vais abandonner ce nom maudit. Vincent a son sourire pétillant des grands jours. Alors que je descends l'escalier du manoir Phantomhive pour la dernière fois, il me tend une boite plate.  
« Mon cadeau de mariage, » explique-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

Je fronce les sourcils sous mon voile blanc et ouvre le présent. Un long sautoir de perles blanches étincelantes est étalé dans un écrin de velours bleu. Je tends une main mal assurée et agrippe le bras de Vincent. Jusqu'au bout, il n'aura rien fait que j'ai pu anticiper. Il saisit le collier et le passe autour de mon cou. Il en fait trois fois le tour aisément.  
« Et voilà de belles perles blanches pour une belle Marquise ! » s'exclame-t-il en tapotant ma main sur son bras.

Puis c'est lui qui me mène hors du manoir Phantomhive.

**Author's Note:**

> Et bien comme ça se termine par un mariage, j'imagine que c'est un écrit de Saint-Valentin... à la Black Butler, lugubre à souhait !


End file.
